In general, this rear-view mirror considers the interaction MAN-AUTOMEDIA-SURROUNDING ENVIRONMENT and aims to avoid the typical drawbacks in the traditional rear-view mirrors: When using traditional rear-view mirrors, the driver loses the frontal vision when he turns the head to see the external mirror at the right side.